narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakurai Karimeike
Sakurai Karimeike (桜井カリム, Sakurai karimu) Background Sakurai was born to a desert tribe of nomads in the Land of Earth. When Sakurai was around the age of six a sandstorm engulfed his tribe's camp and in the panic, they fled without him. Digging himself out of a sand dune Sakurai was greeted by a very old man who introduced himself as the Monkey Whisperer. He said that if Sakurai had survived that storm after being abandoned then he must be "the one". He said that Sakurai was to be his disciple in the art of the Saru Style a special fighting technique. He brought Sakurai to his home in one of the jungles that survived volcanic eruptions in the Land of Fire. There he began to tutor him in the ways of his fighting techniques. Whenever Sakurai asked the man his name, he said he had no name and could be called master. When the Monkey Whisperer examined Sakurai he could tell he had no natural affinity for ninjutsu, but found another special gift which he kept a secret until Sakurai had turned ten. After four years of training, Sakurai had gotten far in his training, long enough to not be considered a beginner but not anywhere near finishing his training. During this time Sakurai had befriended a monkey who seemed to follow him and secretly learn the Saru Style along side him, he named it Kappa. This was also when Sakurai's master revealed to him his special gift. His ability to absorb animal DNA and fuse it with his own body. The reason he held it back was because once he fused for the first time he could never go back to being full human, he could only be a half-animal. The reason he told Sakurai this was because fusing with monkey with DNA would accelerate his training a lot. Sakurai thought that accelerating his training would allow his old master to achieve his goal so he decided to do it. He used some DNA taken from Kappa to go into monkey-form. This is why Sakurai is mostly in monkey-form. At the age of fourteen he completed his training along with Kappa and was allowed by his master to leave, well kind of forced to. The next day he awoke to his master on his death bed, since he had found a disciple he could die happy. Before his death Sakurai asked his master his name, so the Monkey Whisperer's last word was, "Sakurai". After this he fell asleep, dead. From that day forth Sakurai and Kappa roamed the land collecting animal DNA and developing fighting techniques for each one. Appearance When in monkey-form (which he's usually in) Sakurai has bright orange-red hair and blue eyes. He has a monkey tail and most of his body is covered in red monkey fur, although he wears clothes, don't worry. He wears a small vest on his torso and white pants with a blue sash, a symbol of having trained with his master. Personality Sakurai is a light-hearted easy-going guy who can lose his head over anything. He is surprisingly intelligent for how he acts, something that catches people off guard. After fusing with an animal the instincts he adapts slightly alter his personality. When in monkey-form he is a bit more of a jovial trickster, full of energy. He will sometimes steal small things and pieces of food as well as play pranks on people for the fun of it. Abilities Depending on the animal-form he is in, Sakurai has many different abilities. Monkey-form Taijutsu Saru Style is the taijutsu style Sakurai uses. This style allows him to use chakra to enhance speed, strength, and endurance of the body. This makes his monkey-form quite powerful, and since he spends most of his time in this form he has gone beyond mastering this technique. Trivia Quotes